13 Drabbles
by ShawnLuckyStar
Summary: A Corpse Bride and Hellsing Xover? Weird! XD Alucard X OC and Victor X OC Rated T to be safe  btw I had help ;  thnx Kayla!


Drabbles

**Books**

"What are you reading?" Alucard said as he peered over Shawn's shoulder. "Nothing!" Shawn shut the book. "Show me." Alucard demanded. "No never!" Shawn laughed. He grabbed the book out of her hand and read the cover. "_Dracula_? Heh, wanted to learn more about your master?" he chuckled. "Well I-" "You could ask me these things, you know?"

**Dead**

"Karu..?" Victor said as he rolled over in bed. "Yes Victor?" Karu replied, rubbing her eyes. Victor sat up slightly and clasped his hands together. "Because you're part vampire, doesn't that mean you're..." he stopped. "I'm what?" Karu asked. "..dead?" "I'm talking to you aren't I?" "Yes.." "So what do you think I am, silly?" "...touche."

**Moon**

Alucard looked at his fledging with a smile. Shawn was gazing at the moon again. He noticed that whenever she did, her red eyes would glow brighter than normal. She looked beautiful in pale moonlight. "_I wonder why you gaze at the moon, young Draculina_." He thought. "_Because, everytime I see the moon, it reminds me of some one close to my heart_."

**Accent**

"Pip pip, cherio!" Karu pipped up. She loved the sound of a British accent and envied Shawn and Victor's. "Tally-ho!" she said again, trying to sound as authentic as possible. "What are you doing?" Victor said. He peered his head from outside the door. Karu turned, giggled and said, "I'm trying to sound British. Is it working?" Victor chuckled and said, "Keep working on it, love. Then you can teach me an American accent."

**Kiss**

Shawn couldn't believe it. She was 30 years old, and has never been kissed. That wouldn't seem such a big deal but to her it was. She knew she had the rest of eternity to be kissed, but she didn't feel like waiting. Meanwhile, Alucard was listening to her thoughts, hearing every word about kissing. He walked to her and tapped her shoulder. "Shawn, turn around." Shawn turned slowly, only for her lips to be captured by Alucard's.

**Candy**

M&M's, Jolly Ranchers, gum drops, lollipops, you name it! Karu loved candy. Candy was her favorite food group. If there was a Candy Club, she'd be president. But there was one candy that can't be found anywhere else. This one particular sweet could only be enjoyed when Victor kissed her. So she's the only one who could access this rare candy. Lucky her.

**Big Guns**

We all know Alucard has his two giant pistols. The Jackal and the Casull, and both are loaded with blessed silver bullets. This made Shawn wonder, however. "Master, you have two big guns right?" she asked him. "Yes, I do. Wha about them?" Alucard replied, removing his hat. "Well, since you have two big guns,...do you have two of.._anything else_?" Shawn smirked suggestively. Alucard was a little suprised to hear something like this from Shawn, but he smiled and said "I can if you want me to."

**Clean?**

Most times, Victor kept it clean. Nope, you couldn't find any freaky-deaky on him. He was to proper to think about such things. At least, thats what people thought. Who knew what ran through his mind. Karu did. Victor had some fantasies that would blow the minds of people who knew him. And Karu knew exactly what he wanted. Makes you think about what Martin Luther King Jr. said, doesn't it? "Don't judge a book by its cover."

**Snow**

London winters are awfully cold, but thats not a vampire's problem. Alucard stepped out into the fresh snow and danced around as if it weren't cold at all. He played in the snow like a child, mostly because he really didn't have much of a childhood. Shawn was seeing this for the first time, and she couldn't help but giggle. Alucard looked too cute. Then he began singing in a language she couldn't understand. "_Well, at least he sounds good_." she thought. Once he stopped, Shawn clapped for him. He turned around to her, bowed, and continued to fall over. They busted out laughing.

**Scared**

As we all know, Victor gets scared easily. So what do you think happens when Ratchet chooses to watch "_Paranormal Activity_?" Victor is scared out of his wits. "I can't watch this.." he whimpers. "Oh come on, ya baby!" Ratchet said, hitting Victor's shoulder. "Hey, quit it, Ratchet!" Karu snapped at the Lombax. She wrapped her arms around a shaking Victor, who calmed down after feeling Karu's touch. He snuggled with her, and suddenly, the movie wasn't so scarry.

**Duet**

Shawn is a huge Michael Jackson fan. She's honoured to share a surname with him. One her favorite songs of his is "_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_." It's a beautiful love song that features Siedah Garret, and was even translated to Spanish. Shawn sang Siedah's part in the song whenever it played. _I hear your voice now, you are my choise now. The love we bring,.. _Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who knew this song. _My life ain't worth living, if I can't be with you!_ Who sang that? She turned to see Alucard, mimicking Michael's movements. What a duet.

**Uno**

"Okay, Victor, draw two!"

"Dang it! Here, skip you and the color is green."

"Grrr fine. Reverse. Now the color is red."

"Red?"

"Yes, the colour of romace, silly."

"Aahh...your turn." He blushed.

**Double Date**

Two couples together, at the same place, for the same reason. A date. Victor van Dort and Karu Jackson. Vlad III Dracul and Shawn Jackson. They were both sharing laughs and having a good the fact that they weren't the only four at their table didn't phase them either. They were having a blast. Oh? Where were they? Oh...Bennihana.


End file.
